


Broken Doll...

by Cautious_Yuu



Series: Marionette Heart [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Artificial Life, F/F, Human Experimentation, Multiple Universes, OC, Robot/Human Relationships, Science Fiction, Time Travel, Timeskip, adult characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cautious_Yuu/pseuds/Cautious_Yuu
Summary: How good would it be if everything was just a dream? Maybe I could have still seen you in my dream. But that is impossible. I just keep on walking carrying our old memory with me. Even if there was sadness and pain... I loved it as long you were by my side. Every step of my life I kept on thinking 'Once again, I want to see you once more.'.......This story is continuation of Week With You.......Warning...⇀This story is the state of unknown so there is a high chance of being discontinued so please proceed on your own risk.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Series: Marionette Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940302
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone...  
> Welcome to a brand new series... Yayyy~... Is something that I want to say but it is just a continuation from the last time.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How good would it be if everything was just a dream? Maybe I could have still seen you in my dream. But that is impossible. I just keep on walking carrying our old memory with me. Even if there was sadness and pain... I loved it as long you were by my side. Every step of my life I kept on thinking 'Once again, I want to see you once more.'.  
> ......  
> This story is continuation of Week With You.  
> ......  
> Warning...  
> ⇀This story is the state of unknown so there is a high chance of being discontinued so please proceed on your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday 🎂 Minato Yukina 🎉  
> 友希那ちゃん、お誕生日おめでとう。🎁🐾🐾  
> ...  
> Hello everyone...  
> Welcome to a brand new series... Yayyy~... Is something that I want to say but it is just a continuation from the last time.  
> Anyways...  
> I'm just glad that I was able to upload today...  
> I honestly didn't upload new chapter today so I could wish Yukina... Nope not at all...  
> Well leaving that aside, even though I'm writing a new story, I also don't know much of future event and will keep on writing whatever comes to my mind as I have learned my lesson from my previous work.  
> And this is also why I have a really bad feeling that I may abandon this one half a way so, I want to warn readers that you can choose to not read it.  
> After all being left in the middle isn't really a nice feeling. ρ(- ω -、)ヾ(￣ω￣; )

A sad ending doesn't mean your story has bad ending...

Every fragments of [REINCARNATION] remaining with me, belongs to you...

Would you still accept me...

The fruitless prayers of mine...

The ugliness I bear...

The hand stained with bloods...

The pained voice asking for help...

The wittered feelings...

The heart held open by thousand scars...

...

I feared myself the most.

The fear of hurting you...

The fear of things I don't know...

The fear of things I already know...

The fear of being different from others...

The fear of being hated by you...

ScARedsCARedScaReDSCareDscaRedScAReD

..........

* * *

(2028/August 21/21:30)

"Yukina, I beg you. Please stop."

"Ehhhh~ what is wrong for adult hic* to have a slip of alcohol?"

"You call that a slip. How can you drink something with high alcohol percentage without any water is beyond me?"

"Hehehe, It hic* is talent."

"Stop looking so proud. You aren't even able to walk properly. How did you even turn out like this? You are world's best singer for crying out loud. At least show some restriction. What will you do if your fans saw you in such state?"

"Well it's not like they haven't but hic* who cares?"

"Hahh~ I will call a cab. Go home and sleep okay."

"Lisa~ don't tell me you are going to leave your childhood friend alone with some stranger. What will you do if they tried to do anything to me? After all I'm a beauty with sexy allure and on top of that I'm in a state of hangover."

"If you are aware then don't drink. I have a meeting with Moca so please I beg you, just go home. I'll personally take you to your home."

"Tsk, all couple should just go and die."

"Oi, is that jealousy? That is, isn't it? Geez, fine whatever. Just come with me."

"Hehe..."

"By the way Yukina, are you really ok with it?"

"Ok with you breaking up with your girlfriend? I'm fine with it."

"Your jealousy aura towards couples are densening. And I'm not breaking up. I'm talking about other thing... O.T.H.E.R."

"What is this other thing? Cheating on your girlfriend..."

"Oeeee~ there is a limit to your jealousy. And stop chanting unnecessary things on my ear. I'm talking about narrating. This story is currently being written through your point of view, you know. And just look at it, there is nothing but a confusing conversation. You should start describing otherwise readers are gonna hate it, you know."

"How could you hic* ask a girl hic* to narrate the story hic* when she is completely hic* ecstasy due to alcohol."

"Don't go hic hic whenever it is convenient to you. You look completely fine anyway."

"Obviously not. Look at my feet, it is still wobbling."

"Geez, stop acting and do what you are suppose to do."

"Like start breaking up a couple?"

"No, I mean start to narrate."

"Ugh~ what a pain..."

"Geeeeez~ fine fine... I'll do it... Happy. And like I said stop saying unnecessary things in my ears."

Ahem, sorry for the trouble dear readers but please don't mind Yukina. Anyway, I, Imai Lisa will take her place before story moves to a main plot. Anyway, here is a brief reminder but before reading this fiction, please read the previous work of this stupid writer 'Week With You.', after all this is sequel to previous one. So, its plot is heavily based on previous series. All you have to do is click here☞ [Previous Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455515). Feeling thankful toward me, hehe you can keep all the praising coming. But well~ in case you don't want to go through much hassle, then I'll summarize so you won't have to worry about being left out while reading this fiction. Here we go... Yukina found out Ran is going to die in a week. For some reason, Yukina realized that she is in love with Ran. After some deep shit things happened and those two become lovers. And once again shit happens, shit strikes back, shit returns, shit reincarnates, etc etc and after many many shitty things happens, Ran dies before a week and Yukina falls in despair but ~~with the help of her amazing friend Lisa, she makes a come back and falls in love with her childhood friend. But as it is, her friend was already in love with someone else, so tragic falls upon their relationship.~~

"Stop adding unnecessary scene, Lisa. You are misleading everything. Cut all those unnecessary words you just said."

"Tch~ can't you even enjoy a little joke? But it isn't really all that bad plot. Maybe we can use it."

"Unlaughable jokes are not enjoyable. And I don't want such plot."

"Fine~... But stop butting at others narration."

"Okie dokie."

And with that, with extra hard time, I was forced to cut my own lines. Well continuing from but... With the help of Ran (with Lisa's too), Yukina makes a comeback... Well at least till the end of 'Week With You' series. Anyway now that it has come to this, lets begin with the brief summary of what happened between previous series and this one. As it happens, 10 years have gone past so~... Well, let's not stuck on this subject. It is just a simple timeskip and you don't have to worry much about it anyway. Next, let's talk more about Yukina. When Yukina called herself a bishoujo, she honestly wasn't kidding. Truth was, even I was scared to send Yukina in such a state, though she was able to recover quite fast, home alone. In fact, as she grew up, she started to become so beautiful that she literally is the most beautiful angel descended from heaven. But if we are talking about how she is right now, well she is more like fallen angel expelled from heaven. 

So much has happened in 10 years. If we are just talking about music world, then believe me, anyone who wants to step over Yukina can be counted in single hand. She is literally the best singer out there and just her fan base can rock the world. Let's not go toward her fandom. You can get the picture of just how far her popularity is, right? As it turns out, geniuses usually have most twisted mind. Yukina may be the most talented and famous singer but she is also heavy drunkard and to top it all, she is also a hardcore otaku. Well but we all know that all her actions are result of one person who has most affect on her life 'Ran'.

Anyway, we all tried to help Yukina and secretly, us too through various actions but we all failed desperately. Let's take this moment as an example. One day, Yukina, to think ideas for a new song, went to have some alone time in the park. While she was actually enjoying some alone time, two people's flirting sound reached the ears of sleeping devil Yukina. Those two people wasn't going overboard too. If you were to see those two people interacting with each other, even you can't help but want to fall in love after receiving their pure love aura. Those two were perfect for each other. A blessing couple blessed by heaven, shot by Cupid's arrow... Their love could have been blossomed into a beautiful flower if only Yukina hadn't gone to park that day. Yes, their love which could make thousand young'uns to fall in love was like poisoned arrow to Yukina. How dare they show off in front of me was something Yukina thought that day. You shall fall. So Yukina devised a perfect plan to make sure they break up and Yukina succeed. She made up the poor couple to break up so hard, we couldn't even describe how hard it hit all of us. The next day, we went to meet up with Romeo and Juliet (those couple's real name) and tried to explain the things but it was already too late. That pure love was turned into a tragic love story all because of Yukina. The love story of Romeo and Juliet turned into a tragic story because of Yukina. Poor Romeo and Juliet. 

Yukina goes by a motto: "All couple should go die. If I can't receive happiness, then none shall." Uuuu~ I wish Yukina is more like Jaian from movie part. And that couple wasn't the only one that fell victim to her. Right now, every houses at least contains a warning board which has written "Beware Of Cupid Slayer Yukina". Yukina has become the part of urban legend. Every young lovers knows it and parents use the phase to restrict their children. Yes, a phase that can cause couple's heart to quiver. "If you want to flirt openly with your lover, beware of your surrounding. Sleep with one eye open. Otherwise your love will fall a victim to legendary Cupid Slayer.". And while we're at it, I would like to make one more confession. Remember how Yukina said Moca is still my girlfriend, that is already outdated. In fact Moca is officially my wife but Yukina is the only one who doesn't know about it. And truth is I'm not the only one who is hiding this fact. All of us are hiding that we are already married and ceased flirting in front of her. I mean can you really do it if you were in my shoes. She is a demon... No someone who eats demons in her dinner... A super jealous yandere girl. This girl who laughs watching NTR series is seriously dangerous.

Now you probably thought why haven't we done anything despite being in so much trouble? Didn't I already mentioned that we tried to help her... We all tried, really really hard. We even tried to make Yukina fall in love and we asked three girls to make Yukina fall in love with them. Well, they really admired Yukina so plan was suppose to be success but we were unable to make Yukina fall in love again. We were really unfair toward those girls and especially toward Yukina. All the fun aside, Yukina always tried to act like kid and plays around but we all knows that it is Yukina who is always crying. She may not show it on surface but we know that Yukina is always always lonely. Yukina, no matter how hard she tries, Ran is one person Yukina is never ever to forget. She is still in love with Ran, so much that looking at Yukina hurts. This girl keeps on drinking, asking us to break up, keeps up with up-to-date anime and games, concert and musics but there is one day in a year she always leave those things behind. The day Ran died. That is the only day when Yukina spends all her day next to Ran's gravestone. Talking all day with Ran despite getting no answer. That is also the only day Yukina shows expression which she usually hides... A feeling of loneliness... For whole ten years, she has kept the routine... She has and always had loved Ran from deep within her heart. 

All of her act is just the way of looking after her friends... Just like Ran, stopping her friends from worrying about her.

"Lisa, stop getting so focused on narrating. We have already reached our destination... No matter how many times I see the name, it is oddly satisfying."

"Ahaha... "YukiRan Make-up Training Academy"... It at least is sure to bring some complicated feelings in my heart."

"What is the problem? For a con artist, you are doing a great job."

"Wrong word. I told you I'm not any con artist. Makeup artist... Or better if you call me Cosmetologist."

As a professional makeup artist, I usually work in contract but lately I decided to open my own teaching school. But somehow naming turns out to be somewhat weird. Am just glad none of students and costumers finds it strange, somehow...

"Welc-- Oh~ Lisachii and Minato san, double sunshine~."

"Yahoo~ Moca... Evening.."

"Evening Aoba san. Given any thought of breaking up with Lisa?"

I take it back all. This girl has seriously turned into a retard.

"Oe~ what kind of sweet potato are you feeling inside Moca's head?"

"Hmm~ I gave it some thought though~."

"Mocaaa (╯_╰)"

"You don't have to make such joke, love. Moca Joke~"

That sure was heavy for a joke.

"Tchh~"

ehh?

"Yukina, you just clicked your tongue, didn't you?"

"I didn't..."

"You sure did. Tell me how much of plan yo--- Hmm, a costumer?"

I just noticed that there is a costumer that Moca is handling. I mean Moca has only seen me working but has never experienced in this field. So when I saw her working on costumer, I felt chill running deep behind my back...

"Mo-moca chan, you... you haven't done... anything weird... have... you?"

"Don't worry... She has done her work beautifully..."

By saying such line, Costumer san turned to my way. Not only her voice was beautiful but she was naturally attractive. 

"Oh... ah umm... please do complain if you have any trouble."

"Of course."

"Hmm~ hmm~ Moca chan did a good job."

Nodding myself, I gave Moca who was still working a satisfying thumbs-up. Oe Yukina, your jealous aura is starting to overflow. And also, if you are wondering why is there a costumer in my shop, then here is an answer, for my students to have real based experience... Anyway since it is already a night time, after some fun times I ended of getting Yukina home myself. Though I said it, normally it always ended up like this. After returning back, costumer san had already left, so Moca and I left other staff for the rest and went back to our sweet old home. Well it maybe end for my narration, but the night for us married couple is still long.

"Lisa san, I missed your body for whole day. Let's kiss."

I already know how this pattern works so I casually caught Moca who was flying toward me and joined my lips with hers. She and her usual joke. All I could do is enjoy the sensation.

Chu*

* * *

(August 22/ 07:00/ Yukina's home)

"Nope, nope, nope, nope... Not here... Not there either... Gone gone... Where could it have gone?"

Panicking first thing in the morning is a girl so beautiful that even sun's beauty falls behind her is Minato Yukina. Yup, that's me... Geez, I don't have time for such thing. Room messy as hell, the thing I have been searching all morning is seriously extremely important to me. Ahhh~ seriously where could it have gone? I searched for whole two hours to the point that I can't tell where the hell is the floor of my own room, I still couldn't find it. I even called Lisa to see if it has dropped there but to no avail. Where? Just where are you? 

I have always kept it together with me no matter where I went but to be separated from it so suddenly... Just where did I drop it...

Just then a ding* sound reached my ears. I immediately checked my phone...

Subject: Anonymous

I have that thing you are currently searching for. If you want it, then I'll be waiting for you at your Girlfriend's graveyard. Come alone.

Was something written in my screen. By chance, is the threat message... Can't exclude the possibility but if 'that thing' is really the one I'm searching for, then I have to go even if the sender is suspicious. And thus, without the second thought, I get dressed up and grabbed my car key and drive at the said location. Finally having made a way toward where Ran was resting, I saw a women with black hair standing beside the grave while paying her respect. i slowly went beside her and paid my own respect.

"Hello there Miss Minato."

I slowly turned my head toward her.

"You are that lady from yesterday."

She was the same lady Lisa and I met at the training academy.

"I'm happy that you remembered me. Is this what you are looking for?"

Saying that she brought out the piece of paper causing my eyes to turn wide. This is exactly what I was searching for. Photo of Ran and me, that we took at that practice wedding ceremony.

"Why do you even have that? Hand it back."

"Oh my! You look really scary compare to the one in this photo. Ahaha don't worry... I'll give it back. Of course in a trade."

"..."

"Haha~ you don't have to look so suspicious. I'm not going to ask you to do any illegal things. In fact I believe you would like to work for me."

Who does this women thinks I am? That is some self-confidence though.

"Well state your business then. No... Before that shouldn't you at least introduce yourself?"

"Ah! I forget... Eheheh~ you can't blame me, can you? After all finding out that I have a daughter-in-law out of nowhere is kinda shocking info."

She looked at the photo in her hand before smiling toward me. Honestly, for some reason I think I know answer but at the same time, there is a big question mark appearing above my head. Daughter-in-law(?).......

"You don't have to look so confused... Ahem* anyway let me introduce myself..."

After that, she slowly bend herself a bit like some nobility, posturing before me...

"You would probably remember me if I said I'm mother of the girl of your dream. Name Mitake Rene. It is my pleasure to meet you, Miss Yukina."

\------

Welcome aboard everyone to a story where a girl breaks the rule of heaven and travels through the passage of time to save the one she loves...

* * *

To be continue ─=≡Σ((( つ＞＜)つ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading...  
> Sorry as my tags are getting to the point of no return...  
> Love you all..  
> Stay healthy until next time...  
> By~e...


	2. Beyond...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly a image of Ran, a stubborn girl who always used to clash head-on with me, came to my mind. My eyes blurred in an instant while I extract my right hand to reach her but like a mist, she disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.  
> Though there is still a chance of being discontinue, I was able to come up with some settings for story.  
> Well chapter contains some violent events so please read with with consultant if those type of settings are uncomfortable to you.

Bang* bang* bang*

Even though high caliber weapons are being shot toward the [creature], even from the close range, all it managed to leave was a smoke from being shot, other than that, the [creature] that was the targets of all firearms was completely unharmed. Unable to communicate, with a growling sound, the humanoid creature charged towards the group of armoured people.

Every step it took, everywhere it goes, was followed by massive tragedy, at least for those armoured people who are equipped with highly advance weapons. Coming in contact with [creature], ended up with them losing their lives in most gruesome manner. Be it blasted toward the surrounding white platinum wall or being squeezed toward the death... Some even had their head directly ripped off or be it any other body parts like hands or legs... For a [creature] it didn't matter how it killed those people nor was it caring about their scream of fear.

Those armoured people who first came to subdue the [creature] was left with panic. Well their anxiety is acceptable, in fact it would be a huge question if they were to remain calm on such a situation, even if they were highly trained soldiers physically or mentally, where they have to face head on with a entity that can't be affected despite being hacked with many highly advance weapons.

All you could see about [creature] is that it's front is covered by its long black hair while bloody red eyes looked at everyone with a pure gaze of hatred. How its structure is, even if you were to put keep it still, you wouldn't be able to figure it out. You could focus all the light but you would still not be able to see anything like a black hole devoid of everything. But based on how it was moving, it was probably walking using its both hands and legs but that wasn't able to stop it from killing and its speed was high enough to easily dodge the camera without even leaving a shadow or any afterimage behind. If describing it in a simple word; Horrifying Monster.

If not for itself trying to kill all those people inside the faculty or taking all those bullets without a hint of hesitation... It would be a doubt to say it could even be captured in those lenses of those surveillance camera. But talking about taking bullets head-on, despite being unable to see its expression, it kinda felt like arrogancy. Amist all those, suddenly one of the soldier shouted in a panic "You monster..." before throwing a grenade of a fist size without thinking about his surrounding. But of course, [creature]'s arrogancy was top notch, as it directly swallow the grenade thrown toward it. Just then...

Boom*

For the first time, the body of [creature], which was completely unharmed despite being gunfired was for the first time blown into bits. Seeing the body of a [creature] being smitten caused all those frightening soldiers cried the loud roars of happiness.

"Finally, this thing is dead..."

"Ahahaha... Take that you monster... You f***ing bastard."

"Ahaha... God is alive... Damn monster... That's what will happen if you mess with us... Ahaha.."

All kind of curses was heard among the joy filled crazy laughter. But as that 'existing' god was unwilling, their laughter wasn't able to maintain its foundation for a long because the [creature] they blown away, all its parts that was smitten away started to gather in a single point before turning into a full being... An ultra-speed regeneration and a complete recovery. All those armoured people who were on ecstasy, were left dumbfounded on a certain image of a monster they thought they had blown away. A fear that was gone a few seconds ago found its way to the deepest part of their heart.

And the [creature] made its first move. Following it was a scene so horrible probably to left the word horror sound more pleasant. By the end, the white room was completely dyed in red with many disordered humans body parts....

Click*

.......

I turned off my television where all these were showing before slowly putting my hands over my head hiding my eyes... Its not that I couldn't watch but more like how I couldn't take all the information and process in my head. In a single moment, all felt lies... All I had known about Ran... Did I know so little about her? Project RAN!? Human made God!? The hell is all with that... I punched the bed in a frustrated manner while stream of hot tears flowed down my eyes reaching my ears. I shook my head left to right, trying to be in much disagreement with all the thoughts inside me right now before using the arm I was using to hid my face to clean my tear filled eyes. 

I got up from my bed taking a long deep breath to calm myself before heading toward the drawer. I opened and take out a small box which looked like a musical box from the past. Alas; inside it wasn't cylinder nor a pin but seven small square cubes illuminating a pale blue light. Funny thing is all these cubes are floating. One cube in a middle while rest were surrounding it from six different direction while self revolving. Their position was like that of if you were take out all the parts of 3x3 rubix's cube, then the remaining part except nothing is connecting them. I slowly caress them afraid of breaking them. If I could really use them to go in the past, even if there is only 0.0000001%, admitting I could really go back in past... albeit I could only catch a glimpse of her... I... I...

I want to see Ran once more...

Without any second thought, I brought out the device and operate like how 'she' instructed, the already pale blue light started to illuminated its light more strongly while all the cube that were revolving started to rotating the center piece like planets around the sun in a circular manner, except their position aren't like that of planets, thus rotating in different direction. It is amazing that even with all those and their speed, they haven't crash into each other. Slowly because of their movement, the device started to look like a round ball purely made of blue light. And there stood me, looking at the blue ball like it is some kind of endless treasure... Well it is in a way if it could allow me to see Ran once again... While I was focusing on a blue ball, suddenly all my surrounding started to spin and stretched like a rubber. The blue ball in front of me looked like someone forcefully stretched it from east to all the way to west. Before I could tell what is happening, a powerful headache hit me and I lost my consciousness. While in a state of unconsciousness, I remembered all my conversation from the day before.

* * *

Ran's graveyard

The girl who looked between her mid twenties bowed slightly like a noblemen and introduced herself...

"It is finally great to meet you, Miss Minato." She looked at the photo before smiling toward me and in a manner which dumbfounded me. "My name is Mitake Rene, mother of your dream girl... Maybe not... Fufu.. It would be better if I say that I'm your mother-in-law after all you two are married, aren't you? At least according to this image."

Dumbfounded and shock, I opened my mouth unable to say a word in reply. Mother of Ran and my mother in law... Wrong, this is all wrong... Ran... I have remembered everything about her from every moment she spend with me to everything she said. How could I forget? I still remember saying Ran that her mother died from same illness as her... Then the women in front of me claiming to be Ran's mother... A fraud...

I looked at her glaringly like a lion on a hunt before asking in a threating manner. "Who are you?" I would never forget anyone that tries to use Ran's name on such manner no matter who it is.

But the women in question looked here and there without noticing how I'm looking at her; or putting it in a agonizing way, she completely ignored me like a matter of air. After looking here and there, her gaze finally landed on a grave Ran was sleeping after which she looked toward my way and opened her lips that never ceased of small sweet smile, "Let's go somewhere to talk. I doubt we can have much of a conversation."

I nodded my head in agreement such that even I don't want to talk with a women who is using my Ran's name, no matter how angry I am, in front of her grave. So after a while, we decided to hit a restaurant and booked the private room so that no one could hear what we are talking about and as well no one to bother us. After ordering our foods and drinks, both of us sat opposite of a table and slowly started to consume our orders without talking to each other. For a while, it was like other person in front of us never exist. After awhile, women in front of me opened her mouth.

"You are quite a drunker, huh? To still be able to hold after finishing so many bottle."

Her sudden intervention left me twitching. "Was it really necessary to talk out of nowhere and that is something that has no relation to any matter?" I asked her in somewhat annoyed manner. 

"Geez, I was just trying to lighten up the mood. Fine, just go on drinking..." She fumed out of nowhere before taking her cup and gulping down the alcohol in one go. But I'm the one that has any right to get angry after being disrupt like that. But well pushing down my anger deep inside my heart and bottle of alcohol to the side of table, I picked up a single stick of fries before putting on my mouth and slowly chewing it down. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Not gonna drink anymore? You were quite angry when I interrupt." She looked at me with surprise while I just sighed, "Sorry but for me drinking isn't just an act of filling stomach." Taking another piece of potato fries, I slowly chew it before continuing. "Drinking is an art. An art of emotion. When does people drink? They drink when they are happy while they also drink during their sadness. As long as you can live, life gives you many chances for you to get drunk. Drinking for those moments is how you truly value wine. Just to show off or drinking just for a fill... Truly a waste... Total waste of good wine."

"So with a good company, hundred bottles may feel little if not, it will be hard to gulp a single cup."

"Rude." Saying that she laughed playfully. "So is it like a instinct solely to drunkards?"

Drunkards!? Instinct!? Well it's not like what kind of image I have in media but seriously what the hell is Drunkard Instinct? Am I suppose to cross universes and fight or what? And she has a lot of nerve to call me rude. "Just what kind of image I have in your mind?" to which she replied, "A genius girl wasting her life, maybe..."

"Wasting huh??" I looked ceiling of a room before laughing in a hoarse voice. Then I turned towards her and said smiling...

"Blossoming with a morning sun,

Withering with evening moon,

For what worth a human life;

Listening to a sound of wind,

Gulping down my wine, 

Full of sorrowful loneliness;"

After that, stretching my body, I let out a goofy smile. "Maybe having you here isn't that bad. I get to let out my grief."

"Ha... haha..." She laughed with a awkwardness like she don't know whether she should laugh or cry. "But I didn't even get what you are trying to say?"

I motioned my hand, "Don't mind about me. But I'm surprised that you know a lot about me?" She tilted her head a bit before asking in a same manner that I asked her. "Is it wrong about knowing about my own daughter-in-law?"

When she mentioned this again, I nearly chocked the food I was eating. "Listen here. I don't know what you are trying to prove but please spouting nonsensical words." Even to my rudeness, her sweet smile didn't flattered and as calm as she is... "Miss Minato, I am not trying to be arrogant. In fact isn't it you who is trying to alter the truth?"

"What are you trying to say?"

She pointed at her own face, "You have already realized that I look like Ran..." She paused before putting her finger on her chin... "No, that is wrong. It is Ran who looks like me. But well in any case, you have realized the fact, haven't you?"

She is right. I already know about this point when I first met here. I knew that she wasn't Ran but the fact that she looked like Ran doesn't change the fact. Given a few year, Ran would probably grow up into beautiful women like her... No, Ran will be more beautiful than her. Well, in any case, it doesn't change the fact that her looks are similar to Ran. Wasn't I just clinging to what Ran said before that her mother died. Maybe sensing what I was thinking, she continued, "What Ran said to you, that wasn't wrong either."

"Eh...!" Her words caused me more confused than ever. "But you are here right. I mean I'm talking to you. Unless you really are a fraud like I'm thinking."

"Ahaha, your honesty sure hurts. Lets put my matter in hold and get serious here." Her smile while usually stick to her lips for the first time disappeared and with it, her playfulness too. Her eyes was suddenly filled with determination like she finally found something to do in her life. "Miss Minato, my words may be hurtful but keep in mind that all I'm going to say is truth." She looked at me before once again asking, "I'll say it again, are you ready to hear?"

I took a long breath while my expression turned firm as well. "Please, go ahead."

"Hmm~ Lets start with a simple one, Miss Minato. The Ran you know is fake." She shook her head in preparation for continuing her sentence. "Maybe it would be more right to say you don't know anything about her."

Her words suddenly brought huge wave of rage inside me just then I remembered her words about getting ready for it so I was able to subdue my rage but I doubt the dark like in my face disappeared. I don't know about Ran... May the time I spend with her be little but I still remember every moment we spent together. "Please continue. What do you mean by that?" And my voice came out much harsher that I anticipated.

"And I just told you not to let your rage get over you." The women let out a heavy sigh while looking at me. "But I don't blame you since Ran never mentioned anything about her to you. After all she treasured you, you know. She didn't want to bring you or any of her friend in her world."

Suddenly a image of Ran, a stubborn girl who always used to clash head-on with me, came to my mind. My eyes blurred in an instant while I extract my right hand to reach her but like a mist, she disappeared. With a gruffness in my voice, I continued on. All my rage from before vanished with just the thought of her. "Do-don't... be absurd." My voice was surprisingly week.

Rene smiled at me and her smile was pure and bright that remind me of Ran. But before I could muster my imagination about Ran further, her sentence once again shocked me. I wondered if I'm going to die with all these shocking news which flashed like someone got the hold of video about country's president wearing a boxer and telecasted it. How would citizens react in such a situation, my condition would be more than that of those citizens. 

"You really loved her, didn't you? I guess I should be glad." She looked at me while inhaling and exhaling a deep breath like she was getting ready to tell the truth that would shook the whole world. "Miss Minato, I'm not being ridiculous. You have the right to know about Ran. Unlike us, unlike you, or any person in this world, Ran didn't born in a natural way, she didn't come out of mother's womb after staying nine months. Ran was... artificially created."

* * *

To be continue (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...  
> See you next time...


	3. The Machine Doll...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year 2021  
> May all day of new year glow with good cheers and happiness for you and your family.  
> May your dreams come true and efforts into great achievements...

Artificial life-form. A simple sounding words but to me, that was like thousands of lightning hammering me. My whole body thundered just by hearing her simple sentence. I wanted to say something in return but word stuck to my mouth leaving it hanging open. Even if I were to say something, what would that be? So, having nothing to say, I once again took a piece of potato and started munching on it. Then, the second piece and third, fourth, etc. I kept eating all the fries that I grabbed onto when suddenly, even though the previous statement hasn't been settled, another thought processed inside my head.

And this thought confused me even more so as she previously stated herself as Ran's mother and plus point is she even looks like Ran. Well, adult Ran but that is beside the point. If what she just said is true, that Ran is really an artificially created, then how come she has a mother and both of them look alike like genetics?

"Well, it isn't wrong to say that Ran inherited my traits... Well, physically in the most part." She stated while grabbing my hand before separating it from whatever thing I was grabbing. "I don't know if you are potato maniac or something but stop pulling from someone else's hand."

As it turns out, without even realizing it, I gobbled down all the fries on the table and even tried to eagerly snatch the last piece she was trying to eat. Laughing nervously, I humbly apologized to her even though I didn't do anything 'consciously'. "Sorry... But how could you tell what I was attempting to say? And while you're at it, could you tell me in more detail? I'm seriously confused."

"Ahh~ well the first question isn't that hard to answer. If truth is told, that was an honestly stupid thing to ask." She looked at me tenderly while wriggling her damaged fry. Judging by her movement with her expression, her tenderly look was anything but kindness. It was filled with pity. "And look what you did to my poor fry."

"Forget about that thing for a second. Stop being rude and respond to my question." But she completely ignored me and pressed the small call bell on the table. "Explaining your question, you had this confused look on your face and considering what we were discussing just now it isn't hard to guess that you're taking about." She answered nonchalantly.

Just as I was about to ask any further question, she suddenly gestured me to keep silence. Just then a waitress came in to take out order while Rene started to ordering the amount of food beyond what human can consume. After taking the order, the waitress moved toward the kitchen area while Rene turned toward me. "Let's wait for a while before talking." I didn't answer her and slightly nodded my head to give her my agreement.

The waitress came back with the food we ordered before placing them on our table one by one. Gradually all the food and plates covered every inch of the table, despite waitress-san retracting all those previous empty plates. Before a waitress who delivered our order could leave, Rene left her with the message of not disturbing us anymore to which she simply nodded while taking her leave.

The room was a private channel inside the restaurant so there weren't any people beside us in this room. A big round table but in height, it barely reached our knees. And soft and comfortable cushion in place of chairs.

"Aren't you afraid of bursting your stomach?" Looking at all the food, any other time, it may would have left me salivating but right now, it is anything but that. "Don't worry miss Minato, you need to have a stomach to burst." And she just laughed it off.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. So are you going to say anything about the previous topic or not?"

She looked here and there before looking my way. "Alright. But what I'm about to say isn't something that we should just talk about anywhere. Hmm~ ok let's do this just for extra measure." Then she raised her index finger in mid-air before muttering something in a low voice. But that wasn't what surprised me. What left me dumbfounded is that the moment she muttered something, a small wave, invisible to naked eyes left her finger. I may not have been able to see what that was but what I felt, like having body being scanned by unknown energy wasn't a mistake. "Was it really that surprising?" She asked after her little display.

"Of course it was. Wha-what was that anyway?" My voice came out a little hoarse. Informed: I have already put her in my most dangerous person list. But of course she didn't beat around the bush and maybe to comfort me, she started to explain what she did with some extra 'useful but was as horrible as it can get' news.

"Haha, you are really interesting. All I did was put up a barrier that can block sound." She sneered and continued, "You have an expression that no human could possibly do something like this."

I looked at her hopelessly. "Naturally. I'm sure anyone would think the same way I do." She shook her head twice. "No, there is more to this world than you think, Miss Minato. You may not know it but even the girl who you used to kiss or do naughty things can do more than this. All I did can be considered as child's play."

Did she really have to put it like that? She made it look like I'm some kind of pervert. Anyway leaving that aside, when I asked her what she did to block our sound?, she answered, "Simple. Usually sound travels in the form of waves. So the barrier I created disrupts the wave." Initially she mentioned that there is another way is to vacuumed everything so that the sound loses every medium that can allow it to travel but by doing so will result in us conversing in spirit realm. In any case, since we got an environment to talk, she started to release more news about Ran and what she is...

And all this information is linked to what she said before; Ran is an artificial life-form.

* * *

"So that's all the information about Ran. Fuuu~ so what do you think?" She said signing like she had been talking for a long time, which annoyed me more than anything. So I banged the table as loudly and powerfully as I could. Well since any sound is being blocked, I might as well take advantage. I mean I always had a dream of hitting on table... Yeah! it is kinda childish.

"Stop with the 'what do you think?' bullshit." And yes, my table banging proved great sound effect in such situation. "And what's with that line like we are moving on a next scene? Are we really going to leave readers hanging?"

"You really can't take a hint, can you?" Rene said signing. "Anyway about Ran, huh?" She looked toward the ceiling and nodded to herself like she was done preparing. "Before beginning, you should know that Ran isn't the only one involved."

"You mean there are others like Ran too?" 

My inquiry was answered as she gazed toward me. "Yes, in fact you could say that Ran is the final product of project RAN until... an accident happens." She smiled bitterly. "It is amazing, isn't it? For them, Ran was supposed to be almighty. The key to fulfilling their dream... Or maybe greed."

I gasped at her wording as I continued to question her. "When you said 'final product', by chances it isn't others like Ran but if my guess is correct, it is more like there is more than one Ran and all of it has something to do with what you called 'Project RAN'?"

She slowly nodded her head as she grabbed the piece of pizza and started chewing it. What happened to her refined lady part? Well, like always, leaving that aside she started to explain what Project RAN is as it went like this. Project RAN which also stands for Reality Alternating Nymph was a project officialized by 'Certain Country's' Government and directed by Doctor Victor, in order to create superhuman. Initially, the project was planned after the end of the Second World War by a 'certain' nation but in order to run the project, many humans like those ex-soldiers, or orphans and women who lost their families, were used as test subjects but that resulted in devastated loss as all those people died without showing any sufficient result. Normally those people were used because their death wouldn't have affected much but the loss of that wasn't something the government could handle in those times where war was as regular as it could get. Even after the end of WWII, the tension of cold war or insurgency and invasion and the rest was still there. So as the government, unable to take the risk of running the project which wasn't showing any sign of succeeding has to call it off and with that the Project RAN was cancelled.

But there is always an odd ball in the house. When the project was cancelled, Dr. Victor was against it. Even though Dr. Victor was a genius, the government couldn't take the risk based on a single person. So unable to re-operate the project anymore, Victor took the project personally but because of that, he was exiled from the country. But to the mad scientist, that wasn't going to be a stopping point, so later he opened his lab somewhere and resumed the project. After many years of trails and errors, the project took a turn for the better. Victor found that the genes on girl body can handle the power he wanted to create better than men, as a result many girls fell victim to his experiment. But even then the result wasn't to his satisfaction. Even with the higher percentage, the majority of girls ended up either crippled or dead. Finally Rene was the only one who came close to the result Victor was hoping for but even then, Rene's body started to weaken. Though her condition was far better than previous girls but Rene was unable to display the power given to her.

It was then the role of Ran came to play. Using the genes of the girl who was capable of controlling the power, Victor decided to use all his knowledge to create a perfect life-form that was not only capable of controlling the power, but also an immortal being. So, he finally stopped his researching on those that were born naturally except for Rene who was essential for creating a artificial human. But no matter how much he experiment on creating something that wouldn't die, he failed miserably, Even if he were to create a body using strongest materials like Graphene or Tungsten, it was useless after all everything had their own lifespan and the limitation. So after getting stuck on the same problem for many years, through many errors, he finally came to his answer. So what kind of things don't have a lifespan and limitless potential? Answer: something that doesn't exist. It was then Doctor Victor finally created his best creation and resulted in the success of Project Ran.

He created a system and that system was something that didn't exist but it was impossible for something that didn't exist to exist at the same time. This also became the fatal point in his ultimate creation. Though it had one fatal weakness, it was nonetheless perfect for what Victor desired. The being who could control the power perfectly as well as nearly immortal. But then if you ask why is it that system works despite it not existing, then the answer was simple. Two simple words: Marionette Heart. Marionette heart was created using the genes and something inserted inside the system which made it possible for the system to exist at the same time resulting in perfect creation. The power that Rene was close to control was perfectly controlled by the system. As long as the marionette heart is inside the system, the system can exist but removing the heart from the system results in a system deleting or more to say, returning to its nothingness state after a certain period of time and once the system is deleted, the heart will also die having no one to control its life-force.

The reason why system and heart are suited each other is because system exists because of heart and system who can perfectly control the power can even freeze the lifespan of heart, resulting in perfect balance. So even if one is missing can be devastating so Victor reduced the fatality of this weakness by margin. As long as a third party isn't involved, the heart can't come out on its own but since the heart doesn't have its own consciousness, that was likely impossible but even the system that has its own consciousness can't unfreeze the time stopping its lifespan nor can it harm the heart. Plus, it wasn't just margin that Victor was able to dissipate the weakness. Just what kind of person would be able to cause such an unworldly being any harm- or so was what Victor thought at that time.

And it just so happens that the system turns out to be the same girl who I loved dearly: Mitake Ran. Or rather, on the contrary, this is how Rene's explanation goes...

.......

After processing all that information, I asked her once again. "Wait a minute, I didn't understand what system is. I mean you said system is actually a girl that I love but then again, didn't you say system didn't exist... So uhh... How come Doctor Victor was able to create something that doesn't even exist?"

"I'm not Victor so I don't know. I doubt even the writer who is currently trying knows. Isn't it fine to just go along with whatever exists?" She questioned me back scratching her head. "Well, anyway from what I know system wasn't something Victor created himself. It was the heart he created in the beginning. And somehow created system but originally, system was something that belonged to the heart. But if left with the heart, it would have been no different than us but Victor was somehow able to separating then into two different entity."

"For better example let's say that the system is something similar to consciousness." She took a mouthful of water before continuing. "Do you think conscious exist? Maybe it does or does it really... Then what kind of state is that? Even till now, the answer is unknown. Or maybe it is better to call the system a soul, more mysterious... Fufu..."

"By the way, why can't you control that power? I mean couldn't you have just use your power to heal your body from weakening?"

"Did you even hear why I said earlier?" She signed loudly. "Unlike Ran, I'm close to perfecting... Listen well... It is close to... Not perfected... And even if I could, using that power still result in breaking down my body and having weakening wouldn't allow me to use my power in full result in the same."

She looked at my eyes before smiling. "But Ran is different. For her, physical bodies is like just a supporter and has nothing to do with power. Even if her body breaks down, she can still create it since it is originally the heart that carries genes and soul like system that controls the power. So give her a body made of rock, she can still move. It is somewhat similar to ghost taking over others body like in those horror movies. And since it is a system that is controls the power without any limit, it can easily protect the heart."

"Wait wait wait..." I waved both my hands in front of her. "I'm confused... Like really really confused... You just said as long as system and heart exist, they are immortal, right? And the physical body is like a supporter something to give shape like water in a cup .And Ran is originally a system, right? And her physical body is something she created which originally doesn't have any meaning in her existence, right?"

"Yes, you are correct. And her physical body was based on me too. That's why we look similar."

"But then, tell me one thing..." I looked at her with hope. "Why did my Ran died?" This is something I didn't understand. If Ran was immortal being to begin with, then her dying after getting hit by a truck was completely unrealistic."

"Maybe she wanted to isekai'd." And she smirked which suddenly annoyed me more than anything but nevertheless continued. "And she is not completely immortal, something like half... maybe. But then again-"

"The Ran you met already had her heart removed."

* * *

To be continue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, the reason I said certain country, well I just don't like using so you can imagine yourself of any country or better just leave to certain country. And all the information are writer's imagination so no complaining... As if it hard to understand in future chapter that is if I get any ideas...  
> Maybe I should just say this...  
> I don't own bang dream.  
> All the storylines are product of writer's imagination. It is completely fiction or used in fictitious manner. And relation with events or localities, dead or living, is pure coincidence...  
> Wow! kinda feel weird writing it in middle of chapter but you got that. right?   
> Anyway have a good day...  
> See You!


	4. Nymph...

Doctor Victor, the name of the psychopath was the beginning of despair. The certain nation decided to create 'superhuman' as a fighting source for war and many people ended up becoming victims of so-called Project RAN. And Victor was the one who runs the project. But due to huge unsuccessful and uncertainty, the nation abandoned the project but the mad scientist went ahead and took the project into his hand. And he was also the one responsible for the creation of Ran, something called 'system'. What is this thing called 'system' hasn't been defined clearly due to lack of writer's knowledge and we would probably be able to receive more definitions in future updates. Well, leaving that aside, since it wouldn't have critical effects on future elements (let's hope), let's not discuss it. Long story short, it is something that doesn't exist and was also the reason that it was able to control the power. And why does something, that doesn't exist, exist in the first place then the answer is 'The Marionette Heart'. The heart was created to bring the system to life and have the ability to control whatsoever the power is. Anyway, all we need to know is that this system is the same girl we know and love, the main lead singer of the Afterglow band, Mitake Ran. Or so, this is how her full summary of the earlier chapter goes...

"Wow! what a waste of all those two thousand words." The dark-haired girl smirked as she kept on devouring all the food she ordered. "Maybe this version is more clear than previously defined."

Just where is she putting all that food!?

After deeming for a while, she once again added. "Plus your information about Ran dying after getting hit by a truck is faulty."

"...!? What do you mean? Didn't you say Ran would die if her heart was to be separated from her?"

"No no no... I said 'The System' would disappear after a certain amount of time like a 'whoosh'." She corrected it but I had my doubts about her narrative. Did she really explain it in such a way? Well, whatever. "Plus, didn't you find it unusual that the doctor who was in charge of Ran knew when she was going to die, in fact, a precise date?"

This was the point that I also had doubted before but due to how euphoric I was exploring being with Ran, I pushed the subject outside my head. Now that the said question is back with a return ticket, it made me think once again. Even if a doctor could tell whether a person is going to die or not, there is no way they could tell the exact date, especially when they don't know what kind of illness Ran had.

"Looks like you have a rough approach regarding what's going on. Don't worry, we're just in chapter 4, you'll get plenty of chance to find the answer. If you have any more interrogations, ask away? See, I don't have much time left and I'm going to disappear soon so, keep it quick and simple."

She emphasized her sentences with a somewhat serious expression which only added one more question in my question bank. So the first question I asked her is what I just thought.

"What do you mean by you are going to disappear?"

Listening to my question, she let out a deep exhalation as she just heard something unbelievable.

"I can't believe you. I assumed you are gonna rain down the question about Ran but who thought you would ask about me... Ah! by chance you are stirring your affections toward me? That is sweet but no matter how much I look like Ran, you can't do that. And don't worry, you'll get to meet Ran soon.," smirked Rene.

Hmm!? Did she just say I'll get to meet Ran soon? Wait before that, did she just say, I'm giving up on Ran? Unbelievable. I, Minato Yukina would give up on the world but not Ran.

"Don't think too highly of yourself. You resemble Ran but you are not **her** and that won't change. I just asked because I have a lot of questions that I want you to respond to. It would do no good if you were to disappear before answering."

"How rude!" Yet her grin didn't fade. I could only groan internally for how easily I fall for her joke. "Well, answering your question, remember when Ran said about me being dead?"

I just nodded when she questioned back as she started to explain. "Let us keep it short. You see, after the experiment, I'm slightly section of the machine so I uploaded my consciousness before dying as you can see right now. Ahh, how about this, why don't you try to touch me?"

She said that but honestly, I already believed what she said. I mean I seriously don't know what to believe or not? All the topics that we're discussing are exceeding what the normal human brain can reminisce, so all I could do is listen to her and believe in her. But just then...

_D...t .....i..e .... ...r_

_Did I just hear something?_ Well, it wasn't apparent so, I just dismissed it like always. And I proceed to touch her hand which she ranged toward me but to my surprise, my hand passed right through her. "Eh!?" The instant I touched her, her hand glitched out as a result of my hand crossing right through her, comparable to that of a broken television. "Maybe she is a ghost?"

"I'm not a ghost. There is a limit on how much crude can a person be." She pouted playfully as she started teasing me but I just disregarded her this time. "And since, I'm only human so I can't manage this long."

"Hmm... Is that so? Well, it isn't my enigma so let us scorn it." I said bluntly which she remarked as ill-mannered. "Then I'll just ask you two more questions. The first one, what is Project Ran and this 'power' you are talking about?"

"As the name says, it is all there is to it. The power is... how to say this... uhhn~ maybe 'the god who can change everything'. Alrighty, let's take this as an example: If an apple was to fall from the tree, then what do you think will happen?" To which I answered, "It will drop to the ground!!" But the way I answered felt more confusing if anything. Even little kids will clarify such a question so, was there any point in asking!?

"Correct. It will fall down due to every particle drawing every other particle with a force that is directly proportional to the product of their masses and inversely proportional to the square of the distance between their centers. This is how the Law of gravitation explained and this fact is true and even if, Principia was never published, never enlightening us about gravitation, the fact that Apple will drop will never change. Why? Because it's a reality. So, you can guess what kind of power Ran specialized in, can't you? Yes, if she wants, she can destroy what the law of gravitation verified. Putting it in an example: That apple will never fall down if that's what Ran wants. It may even fly to space which is only possible for spaceships and that is also with the help of multiple thrusters."

She finished with a notable expression but how do I say it... Well, I was expecting something grander but seemed like all my expectations got cold water. I don't know if it is her explanation or just me but... Oh well! It doesn't matter...

"Wow! you're making 'Eh! Is that all?' expression... I know it may not sound magnificent but it has more to it. Then again, you have previously seen Ran using her power, haven't you?"

"Hmm~ what do you mean?" I tried to but I don't remember a single time Ran used such power.

"Nope, she has, in fact, on more than one occasion but that is the story for another time. You have seen it yourself. Tell me if I'm wrong but you're not supposed to see fireflies during winter, do you?"

Just then it hit me. In chapter 9 of 'Week With You', we did have a lot of fireflies accompanying us with our dance, and not to mention, it was the very chapter where Ran told me regarding her mother... Well, Rene... But never minding that, I always thought that those fireflies sensed our pure love and decided to play with us... Eh, through coincidence, did that lass play some sort of sneaky trick?

"Was Ran still able to use her power without her heart?" I mumbled to myself and still managed to get an explanation because of her marvelous hearing. "Fraction of original but yes, she can. Any other questions?"

I took the largest piece of potato fry and started chomping on it. It feels like potato fries are having a substantial amount of assistance in our conversation that it feels like no matter how much we eat, it isn't going to end any time soon. Too bad Sayo isn't with us. "Remember when you said 'an accident happened'? It must be linked to Ran, right? I want to know more about it. Please explain to me what is this 'accident' you talked about?"

But then I saw the expression on her face but that wasn't an expression of despair or anything, in fact, it was the same expression that I was making in this whole conversation. It was an expression of confusion. She looked more perplexed than I ever was. 

"I don't understand. Don't you have any idea of what that accident was?" And of course, this statement caused me to make the same expression as her as I tilted my head before asking.

"Beats me. I'm not sure how could I have any idea of what that accident was? Was that accident some sort of worldwide renowned accident?"

"We-well, it wasn't that big deal, I think..." She looked more confused and kinda unsure as she stretched her cheek. "How do I say it?... Are you really sure you have no idea?"

"Sorry but I absolutely don't have any inkling of what you are addressing about?"

"Are you like a hundred percent sure? Try to think 'from' your ass once more?"

 _"What kind of thinking is that?"_ or at least that what I wanted to shout at her but I swallowed down the sentence because her expression doesn't look like she was fooling out there. In fact, it was inarticulate. She took the mouthful of water as she said in a somewhat husky voice.

"Now this is troubling because Miss Minato, you are one of the **key** factors in that incident."

* * *

To be continued m(_ _)m


	5. Time Machine...

"I'm... connected to that incident. Bu... I uhh... what do you mean?" My voice shattered as I was unable to think what is even happening... Among all the shocks I'm getting, this one honestly hit me. According to the girl, who looks like a photocopy image of Ran, aka mother figure of Ran, Rene, the accident is what transpired when Ran flee from the faculty and resulted in the death and devastation of many because of Ran's rampage. And then there is me, the sweet and innocent girl filled with unparalleled beauty who knows nothing actually is part of that incident... How damnit? This is the first time I heard about Ran's past and prior to this I knew nothing, so it is unthinkable to think I'm part of such a massacre. 

"Hmm~..." She stroked her chin as she released a brand-new bomb. "Maybe it is better to assume that you gave a hand like a supporter than saying you actually had a part in it..."

"Gave a hand... Are you kidding me?" I glanced at her jittery. "If so, given that I really do have a hand in that incident, I should have known about her. So why did you still assured me everything?" 

"Know about that..." She shook her head as the tip of her index fingertip motioned from east to west and vice versa. "I don't know about that... The reason I called you is simple. I want to ask you to save Ran-" Her sentence suddenly jolted my heart but retaining quiet I listened to her. "-but you looked so tangled that I had no alternative but to reveal everything, after all, I can't just come out and say something outrageous like 'I need you to save Ran', can I? Well, all I want to say is that being part of that incident that you actually protected Ran."

"...!? I... protected Ran..." But I don't even remember anything about saving Ran or being part of her life... Just then I recollected what Ran once told me...

 _"I have been in love with you **way before**..."_ and _"Falling in love with **someone** like her..."_

Wasn't she talking about her death? Did she had some other meaning when she said 'someone like her'? And when she said way before, was it also from back then when that incident happened? If so then what if, the girl that saved Ran and the girl that Ran fell in love with was someone who is not me and just that Ran mistook that person as me... I don't want that... It hurts... If it was really me, then why is that I have no memory? Did Ran really mistake me for someone else?

"Haa~..." She breathed a long exhalation as she flicked my forehead causing me to snap out of my gloomy thoughts. "Your dark aura is leaking out."

"Dark aura?"

"Obviously... Since we're not human, we just don't use our eyes to look at people."

"Eh!? But Ran used to refer to herself as human..."

"Ah! That may have something to do with you. But, in any case, don't worry. Ran shouldn't mistake you for someone else, not when the said girl is someone she sincerely cherished." Her word suddenly caused me to grin from ear to ear. "Wow! That is some fast mood change." But of course, I totally ignored her as even I can't describe how happy I am. So, the girl Ran loved is me, not someone she mistook for. "But what is that incident about?"

To my question, she answered by throwing what seems like a pen drive toward my way, as she answered. "That contains some clip about what transpired and you can take your time watching it. Now then, let's get into what we came for. My posterior is grievously starting to hurt continuously sitting for four chapters."

"You are right. We have been sitting here for a month. Ignoring the fact about your incorporeal body, my whole body is itching with stiffness. Man, even though all this is just a flashback I'm having after falling unc---..."

"AAAaaaaaaHHhH..." Her shout suddenly obstructs me as she began to scold me. "What are you doing? You almost end up spoiling everything."

"Does it still count as a spoiler? I'm pretty sure every reader already knows."

"Ahem* Well it doesn't matter." Coughing loudly, she took a loud wheeze. "Anyway, let's disregard all about it and get serious. I know you have many issues running through your head but just know that I didn't tell you all this to make you fall in despair or anything."

"Is this also related to what you want to talk about? ...Say... tell me, why didn't Ran asked for help?"

She smiled at me. "You already know why, don't you?"

"Yes, she probably wants to keep us away for the hell that she was into but... it is just... so sad."

"Pfft... Ahaha.. hahaha..." I want to tell her that this is no laughing matter but the way she laughed was so comparable to that of Ran, I ended up staring at her. No matter how much I tried to deny it, her whole existence reminds me of Ran. I don't know how to say this but it felt like the person in front of me isn't someone who happens to resemble Ran but Ran herself. "Really, it's astonishing, isn't it? Ran can only open herself in front of how many people... like thirty or a bit more but at the same time, she keeps her feeling to herself. It is ironic, isn't it?"

"What do you mean? Isn't she just shy to other people?"

"Ara! You don't know. You are the one who taught Ran how to manifest her emotions otherwise she was just a weapon that humans created. She is different from you... Rather than saying she doesn't express much emotion and shy, she doesn't care about other people. She can be herself when it comes to people like you or her friends and families but if you have to say how she feels about strangers, they are akin to bug to her."

"Bu...bug?... Like cockroach?"

"Yes, strangers are like a cockroach to her and she doesn't care if she kills them or not. You are the reason she even has self-awareness. How you did all that is something I don't know. Seemingly you, well considering you forgot, Ran is the only one who knows what transpired between you and her. Well then, leaving that aside, this is the reason I called you here." Saying that she brought out the same thing that I used during chapter 2 before this flashback began. "Wait right there, are you really going to explain just that? How lazy can you even be?"

"Eh~... What a pain... I have already described it in chapter 2. Is there even any need to state the very thing again and again?"

"Of course there is. At least it is better than saying 'I described it in chapter 2'."

Giving a lusty sigh, I wave my hand to brush her off. "Fine fine. Let's just do copy and paste all my narration relating to this thing."

While I decided on what to do, I heard her saying "Isn't that extra troublesome work?" but I once again ignored her and paste all my narrative in my conversation box. "I got up from my bed taking a long deep breath to calm myself before heading toward the drawer. I opened and take out a small box that looked like a musical box from the past. Alas; inside it wasn't a cylinder nor a pin but seven small square cubes illuminating a pale blue light. The funny thing is all these cubes are floating. One cube in the middle while the rest were surrounding it from six different directions while self revolving. Their position was like that of if you were to take out all the parts of 3x3 Rubix's cube, then the remaining part except nothing is connecting them." And with a smugness, "Ok... there you go. Are you happy?"

"Happy my ass." To my contrary, she shouted at the top of her lungs. It would have been a problem if other people heard, glad that there is a sound barrier surrounding us. "Aren't you copypasting way too much? All you had to narrate 'she brought out something identical to musical box from old era' or correlated. After all, it is just an unopened small box in front of you. Even if it is just a flashback, this is an event that happened before you even used it. So there is no way you would know what is inside... Forget about the fact what is even inside, what the hell does your 'bed' and 'drawer' even have to do with all this? F***, non of this is even making any sense."

"Now now, don't get too angry. You are forgetting about your character setting." I tried to calm her down as I offered all my potato fries to her. Ah! there it is just when I was wondering where did our usual potato fries go. "Anyway since we already went with what kind of thing there is inside the box, why don't you tell me what is this thing?"

"Are we really leaving things just like that? Fine~ not that I care to being with. And stop bribing me with some fries, do I look that cheap to you?" Despite saying that, her hand didn't stop delivering all the fries toward her mouth. "Anyway this baby is..." As she pushed the little box toward me, she said with a complacent face. "Now don't be overwhelmed but this stuff here is ' **Time Machine** '."

* * *

To be continued...

Yukina: "Wait wait wait, are we really going to continue this conversation in the next chapter too? Geez, stop already. My foundation is dangerously beginning to burn and I really want to meet Ran. +What kind of cliffhanger is that? Pretty sure everyone has figured it and not to mention that is our f***ing title."

.............

Yukina: "Oi, are you f***ing ignoring me. Answer me already."

............

Yukina: "Go f*** yourself in hell. Die a**hole... ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐"


	6. Once again...

...

..........

..............

Author: Umm... Hello Miss Protagonist... 

............

Author: ...Yukina sama... Earth to Yukina...

..............

Author: (Kowtowing) I'm sorry for the last time. Please forgive me. I won't do it next time... (acting like a swine.)

Yukina: So you pig did realize your last time mistake. Well... (sadistic smile) since your performance is to my liking, I'll narrate and stay close to the storyline. (Steps on Author.)

Author: Aaahhhh♡~ Ahem~...

* * *

* * *

* * *

I'm quite shocked to see an actual time machine according to her _and if snubbed all the dialogues at the end of chapter 5_. And since we decided to stay with the storyline, let's not get carried away. For an actor, acting is important... Humu~

"But still, you know... Getting serious all of a sudden is really a pain in an ass, isn't it?" I signed loudly but of course not forgetting our endless supply of potato fries, I grasped the mouthful of it.

"Eh!? Didn't you only said to get solemn and not to get out of hand... It didn't take that many words for you to break your pledge." She frowned at me but for the last four-chapter, I have thoroughly mastered the ability to ignore her so as expected, it didn't take much effort to discard her glare. Indeed, considering how much she reminds me of Ran and thinking about it, my heart is sprinting as much like... how do I say it. It feels like the lady in front of me is Ran herself. If she looked any younger, she would be similar to Ran or maybe if Ran was to grow up, she would be sounded possible. Again, scattered in my heart... everything she said appears like a tale but as clueless as I occur, I just retained on listening to her. _Maybe I could find some clue getting tangled with all these_...

I shook my head. "That was close. My thought nearly hit the danger zone."

Rene looked at me with amusement before bursting into a burst of laughter. "Pfft... Ahahah, you're legitimately astonishing. Aren't you suppose to be the cool type of girl, someone who shows little emotions... Similar to what you call it; Kuudere..."

I shrugged her off as I start to wriggle the piece of fry in my hand. But still, unlimited supply sounds amazing... How much I wish to tell Sayo about this wonder... Nihihi~ wouldn't it be amazing to rub it in her face? "Well, I couldn't help it. The writer of this fiction really loves it when I express emotions so basically, the main objective of the 'Week With You' series was actually me revealing many different emotions. Happy, sad, anger, scared, perversion, and many others. Haaa* at this period of the time, I feel more like comic relief than the cool and cold girl. Here, say 'Ahh'." After wriggling for a while, I ended up feeding her. I touched the box and slide through its smooth surface, "Are you sure it is what you said? The time machine was it? Isn't that like... really high tech for the current tech development?... Oh! and come here..." As she got close to me, "Whisper* Whisper* Since we are getting serious, let's just ignore what transpired at the end of the previous chapter. Just play along with it." She upped her thumb, plausibly as a substitute for 'leave it to me'.

"Well, we are in a future from the timeline of an actual game or the event of 'Week With You', does it really matters? Let's just roll with it. In fact, That Is How We Roll." As smug as she is... What the hell was that thumb up from before? Plus that is 'I' not 'We'. I can't help but facepalm. "Ahh~ this girl is worst. Anyway, we can't have that. Bzzt! No! This isn't action series so, it would be a pain if we get more people from the future. Let's just make it a supernatural phenomenon. Yup! Simple is best."

"Wow! What a harsh thing to say when you are no better than me. Neither wa... was it simple..." Did she just scatter? Well, probably my imagination. "Anyway, this is a time machine and it is something that has a relation with Ran... Hmm~hmm~... Aren't you amazed? You are! You are... After all, this baby can hack into time and space."

Ignoring her childish excitement, I gave her a blank look. "But is it really that amazing? Isn't it just a machine?", to which, she expressed with a comical fall. "Just a machine... Ahaha... I guess but just think about it, you can go back in time and save Ran."

"Hmm~ Ah! oh!! OhhhHh~!!! Of course, I could. Humu! No wonder it is an ultimate device." 

"Aha... ha ha ha~ I'm mortified. A time machine is barely relevant to save a girl." She once again made a face that is neither capable to laugh or cry. I don't understand. I agree that it may be amazing but it is somewhat alike to money. Money is important because you can exchange it for something valuable like foods, clothes, or any other aspects that can make human life comfortable. It is because of this logic why money is highly valued otherwise it is just digits if deposited into banks or a piece of paper. I doubt anyone would love to collect a piece of paper where you can't even write properly. At best, we could utilize it in case we ended up in a toilet without toilet paper. So, if not for its ability to trade, it is equivalent to toilet paper. I wonder why the people of this world reveal so much greed toward toilet paper? My line of thoughts was brought back to the world as she continued her prideful(?) statement. "If any researcher were to hear you, they would probably choke in their own spit and die. I mean, it is a time machine we are talking about, so don't you think there is any other use besides saving a girl?"

She isn't just any girl; she is my Ran. But still, other use huh? What could it be? Ahhhh~ there is... there is...

"I could actually use it for 'gacha' pull and I don't have to use much money. I could just use in-game gems and get SSR drops and I can keep on reviving time until I get what I wished for. What a convenient way to save your money."

"Eh! Aren't you the most popular Vocaloid? Why would you ever care about the little money that you invest for gacha?"

"Fufu, that is quite a naive thinking you got there. You ma--..."

"Stoooooop~" She cut me in the middle as she rubbed her temple, giving up on whatever she wanted to tell. Man, I really wanted to tell her how gacha acts like a magnet towards the player. And there are actually some games, if you are F2P players, you are as well doomed. On second thought, I guess it is normal for humans to show greed toward money. "Anyway, let's just talk about our main topic."

"We-well, I guess. Now that it reminds me, you stated saving Ran by going back to the past. Even if we were to succeed, would there be any modifications? All it would do is create a new timeline. Well, I guess I would still prefer for a world where Ran is living as happily and freely but will it change anything in our current timeline."

"Oh!" She looked at me completely bewildered. "Wh-what is it?"

She waved her hand. "Nah, it's nothing. I assumed you were just a clueless girl but you are surprisingly knowledgeable." I don't know about being knowledgeable but I think it is just common sense. 

"Anyway, what you are addressing is a 'Root Theory'. You may even name it 'If World' or 'Possibility Line'. Well, in any way, your content only contains half-truth."

Wahh~ Those are some embarrassing names. "What do you mean by half-truth?"

"Well, it is true that alternate timeline will be created but that is only in a case where any person that isn't related were to poke their nose but the same future will be alternated if the supposed person in the action were to modify the event."

"Excuse me!" I raise my hand like how students do. "I am entirely lost as such I require an explanation in easier version, Miss Rene."

"Hmm-mhnn~" She tapped the table with her index finger as she got lost in her thoughts. "I can't really find the easiest way to explain all that. How do you even explain it?"

Well, since I don't know how can I be any assistive to her so as expected from me, I kept myself busy with all the food on the table. After a while, as she may have figured out, she went "Ah!" and magically bring out what looked like pen and paper. So much for 'that looked like pen and paper', it was indeed pen and paper. But that sure was a handy method to carry it. How can you even produce something out of thin air? 

She took her pen and drew a single dot. "Alrighty then! Let's consider this as the present time and for better, let's name it 'A'. And then--" As she mumbled, she once again drew another dot vertically opposite to the first one and finally connected both points with a straight line and finally naming the second point 'p(1)'. As I looked closer, she started to describe, "Assume, this 'p(1)' is the result of the action from 'A'. For example, in point 'A', Yukina, you are about to sneeze, then, the 'p(1)' is where you ended up sneezing **normally**. But, there could be multiple possibilities, right?" She asked for my confirmation so all I did was nod along. She smiled at me as she continued to draw 4 more dots horizontally from where the second point was and named it p(2), p(3), p(4), and p(n) respectively. She then once again looked at me and her previous which seem innocent smile turned mischievous and not knowing where she is going, I tilted my head in confusion.

"Consider this point p(2) is where you ended up sneezing but rather than saying normal, you ended up producing lots of mucus fluids."

 _Eh!_ "Oi! Care to explain what are you getting at?"

She motioned with her hand as she calmed me down. "Now now, don't get angry. After all, it is just one of the possibilities. There is no harm, right?"

Well, I guess. Just then, I heard a low 'pfft' voice. This girl is totally laughing, isn't she? Hahh~ I have a bad feeling about this.

"Ahem*... anyway let's consider, in this 3 is where you ended up sneezing all your organs out." See, I knew it. "And in 4 where you ended up blowing the chilly power in front of you. Just like then, there could be n number of possibilities. Maybe, you would end up firing a hyper beam."

"Why would anyone end up firing a hyper beam when sneezing? Aren't you taking your possibilities beyond the capacity?"

"As long as the possibility isn't zero, let's just consider it." I don't think it is about zero or not but sigh*... whatever. "Well, in any case... what I wanted to tell is that the point 'A' has many possible outcomes. But no matter how many, in the end, you could only get one. Of course, it is how the world works. Only time and space have the ability to alter these types of events. And, one key of alternation is this time machine. Now, let's take it that you used it to go back to point 'A'. Here is how your description works; if you are acting as a third party, then the world views your action as meddling with the original story, so in order to make no changes in 'Main World', the world will separate your action from the original time and create an extra dimension know as 'If World' or 'Alternate timeline' you could say to suit you. In this way, two separate parallel worlds will be created. So, if any third party were to interfere with someone's work, it would create a bias and will be resulted in a different timeline. That may be but the original timeline can be altered too. In fact, it is more simple than the previous topic. Let's say, after going back to point 'A', rather than saying, you acted as a third person, you are the first person or the person directly involved in the said incident. I already told you, you can't act on two possibilities. There can only be one. So, once you went back and choose different possibilities, so how do you think the future will be? Will there be a new timeline? Nope, because all of it is your own action and no third person is interfering in any way. You are you and you can only have one possibility so your previous one will be replaced with a new one. So, as long you are doing what you are deemed to, the world won't intervene with your action."

Hmm~ so that's how it was but I wonder why was she mentioning the world as it works on its own(?) "Didn't you mention that we could have only one possibility? What if I were to sneeze normally but ended up blowing chilly power from which I ended up sneezing non-stop to the point of producing large amounts of mucus and ended up throwing all my inner organs?"

"As hilarious as that sounded, it can be one more possibility on its own. Nevertheless, the time where you would end up doing all these from the previous one would be different, no? To make it more clear, I'm sure you have played rom-com visual novel, right?"

"Well, I have become quite the gamer for the last ten years, so it would be odd for me not to play."

"I wasn't really asking for any details. Since you have played it before, it makes this explanation easier. Taking out all those where we have to distributes points like in RPG, or where we have to work hard to increase heroines' love point, let's take a simple example where we can just choose options to go to a certain heroine route. Now, if you were to consider it, there would be two persons playing the game. One is you as a third-person player and another one is the protagonist as a first-person. It is a known fact that once you conquered a heroine, you then would come back to your previous save-state to choose another option for the next route leading to another heroine, right? If we look from your viewpoint, then you would know that the protagonist has already conquered the heroine because you are meddling as a third party, having no relation with the event happening inside the game but if you were to look from the protagonist point of view, once he chooses a different option, he will walk a route of another one without any knowledge of him already conquering the heroine. Not only that, for the protagonist, any event or route happening inside the game is the same timeline. So, in a way, you can say... based on the action and viewpoint, the events of VN exist as the alternate timeline and the same timeline."

Ho ho~ I guess I understand some basics but there is one little problem. "I don't really play the game as you described. Once I conquered the heroine, I would choose to do different things before coming back to the game after making up my mind and fully prepared."

"Fully prepared!? What do you mean?"

"It is just trauma from the past. I don't really go for another heroine because my mind would be still thinking of the romance happening from all the events of the heroine I previously conquered and I feel quite guilty. I still remember there was once a VN I played. It was painful. You can't unlock other routes (except another one) before playing hers and that was also the first choice. She hadn't left me a strong impression throughout the game but just before the first option, the small event conversation left me being lovestruck for her. And you know what kind of option was it? She will confess to you, so you can choose to go out with her or reject her. It was fine after choosing to go out with her but the main problem comes after there. If I have to continue the story, I would have no choice but to reject her. It really broke my heart to see her sad every time despite her getting used to my rejection and she was my best girl too. So that event left a big scar on my heart. And the second-best girl also has the same situation."

"That was quite sentimental. You must really love them, don't you?"

"Yup, after all, I'm gay for 2D women."

"Wow! If not for its sore ridiculousness, it would have turned out to be a quotation of 2021... Hmm~ wait, wait a damn second, why are we even talking about the game out of nowhere? Anyway, back to the issue."

Didn't we already talked about it?... If I were to really go back in time, doesn't that mean... "Even if I were to go back in time and save Ran, wouldn't it be counted as meddling? After all, that time also has Yukina so, I would probably be considered as the third person."

"If that's what you are worrying about... don't. There won't be two Yukinas as you and your past-self will merge into one."

"M-merge??"

"You see, if you want to go back in time, your physical body isn't capable of handling the burden of time travel so it would probably break. So, your spiritual body will merge with the natural body from your past. Just try not to die during the process." In the end, as absurd and dangerous her locution got, I could only gulp down. Well, I have already chosen to do it. Even if I hadn't, I would still do it if I can be allowed to see her once again. 

I still have questions I want to ask her but hold it because once she handed the box which contained the time machine in my hand, she, like a poof*, abruptly vanished like she never existed in the first place. I looked here and there anxiously but no sigh of her. Having nothing to do, I grabbed the camera and pay the bill before finally heading home. And well, glad that finally flashback is over. And as rest went just like at the beginning of chapter two, I lost my consciousness.

* * *

After what felt like a long time, I finally regained consciousness. Before having any chances to open my eyes, the smell of the odd odor entered my nose. "Am I in some kind of hospital?" Just as I was about to open my eyes, I heard the voice that I would never forget. 

"Looks like you are back to life again. Are you ok?" I gasped. There is no way I would ever forget this voice. Even though the woman from before looked alike but their voice wasn't the same. Maybe that was also what kept my sanity back then. How can I forget such a beautiful voice with slight vanity, at the same time, awkward and caring... Without caring much as, a single thought of wanting to see her played inside me... I slowly opened my eyes. As the blurriness sided, her face came for visible. Her beautiful purple-red eyes, her black hair with her red stripe, her perky nose, her kissable lips, and her adorable face. _Kami-sama, don't let this be a dream._ Wishful thinking, I, trying to confirm myself, reached out for her as I slowly bring her face close to mine. Just the fact that I could touch her like this was enough to relieve me that this in fact isn't a dream. She is right here, right beside me. I want to say so many things to her but not a single word came out of my mouth. All I ended up doing was hug her and cry a lot. Really, really... How much glad I am that she is right beside me...

_This time, I promise... I will never let you go... Never again..._

* * *

The End...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, wait... This isn't over yet. It is just the end of conversa--... ahem* Back to the past arc. Next time School festival arc (Let's hope)... Look forward to it...
> 
> Oh and I'm not really into SM play...
> 
> Seriously what should I do? The story I thought (with so much pain) was destroyed after bandori revealed the past of Ran and Touka. Though there wasn't much, and while it wasn't mentioned, I'm pretty sure Ran met touka before members of Afterglow (at least I think so) otherwise Moca wouldn't have let Touka have her way with Ran＼(▽￣ \ (￣▽￣) / ￣▽)／. But this small fact put a large hole in my storyline... Oh well... Let's figure it out when the time comes... (=①ω①=)
> 
> Thank you for reading...  
> Stay safe...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading...  
> 


End file.
